Together Again
by ChibiHanyou
Summary: Kai had been separated from his younger sister, but he thinks she's dead! Now after many years of not seeing eachother will they be able to get along as a normal family? Rated for some up-coming language. R&R! (on Hold)
1. How hard can it be?

Shmello!!! I hope you enjoy this ff just as much as I do.....first notice: It might take me a while to update since my computer was fried.......so don't expect lightning speed updating ... two: I do not own the beyblade characters (WHY?!?!?! WHY?!?!?!?!) or any otherwell-known anime characters that might pop outalonghte way........But I do own Kitty and her sidekicks...so if any one has any questions or concerns, I'd be glad to answer them.........well time's a wasting!!! So...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!

A/N: This story will mostly be in a character's p.o.v. unless further notice XD............(oh! and please R&R!!!)

* * *

As a toddler, Kai had been separated from his sister, Kitty, by his evil grandfather, after both their parents died. He was raised as an evil fighting machine, trained to win at every cost. His sister, however, was shipped to a remote village; there, she grew up and learned their ways. The white tiger village. A few years after meeting very close friends (you can tell who) laughing, learning, training and beyblading, she was taken away once again, only to never be seen or heard of again. 

**Together Again  
****Chapter 1  
****How hard can it be?**

**Kitty's p.o.v.**

Hi. My name is Kitty.........Kitty Hiwatari.I'm not exactly the typical..."normal" teen.I love beybattling with other kids, spying and snooping around, but best of all: stealing stuff. You could say it's a bad habit, but personally, I'd like to call it an entertaining and interactive hobby. Like I said I'm not a totally normal teen. Oh ya..... and if ur missing that really cool new game systemyou just got a few days ago,or something of that sort.............don't be surprised if it's not there the nex time you wanna play it! (Hey! If it's valuable to you, it's valuable for me too! snickers (cash wise that is...))

Anyways.....more on me...I'm a spy/thief. I'm usually onmissions........like finding out what's **really** in Area51 ........................ok... maybe not **that** serious, but somewhere along that line.  
I've been on these "missions" for about.............six years now, I'm the best there is for every type of mission. You name it: stealing items from a museum, all the way to stealing from the White House, you might think its packed with security, and it is...at a certain level, and if you go through the-..... Okay, I'm waaaay off topic, well as I was saying, I'm the best, and the youngest.......well not that young I mean please! I'm 14 and pretty much independent thank you very much!

Anyways, I've been called up again for another mission. (What a drag...and right in themiddle of my favourite show too!) One that -suposedly-might take me longer to complete.

**_Target: The Bladebreakers  
_****_Purpose: Steal their bit-beasts  
_****_Why: Don't ask...not even I know_**

My "supervisors/trainers", or babysitters as I like to call them, say that it might take long but it won't be too hard for me (of course). All I have to do is get their blades and I'm outta there! Sounds simple eh? Too simple, really, I can do it in my sleep...well sort of. I mean seriously, how hard can it be???

••••••••••••••••

* * *

This chappie is short because all I really wanted to do was introduce Kai's sister........the next one will probably also be kinda short............................I'm saying sorry in advance!!!! Gomen Nasai!!!! ;; 

•Avoids flying rotten tomatoes•

HEY!!!!! I SAID I WAS SORRY!!!! >.


	2. Forced Reunion

Pleasekeep reading and reviewing!!!

* * *

**Chapter 2  
****Forced Reunion**

**Kitty's P.O.V.**

Well.....not as easy as I had in mind. I arrived to the destination, a so-called Tyson's house, where the Bladebreakers were at the moment and where my mission would begin.

So I sat in the attic preparing some stuff for a good three hours, so while my butt was getting sore, the Bladebreakers were having fun, from what I could hear.

By the time they stopped, (which didn't take a very long wait) they came in and began to talk for a while.

"Hey! You guys can stay and sleep over. I'm sure grandpa won't mind. Besides, you guys don't really have where to stay, except Max, Kenny, and Hilary here." Called a voice which I assumed belonged to Tyson seeing the he referred this house as his own.

There were some answers, and ruffling of doors to get the beds out.

"Well I for one, can't stay I've got stuff to do so I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Called a girly voice, which was obviously Hilary.

As I waited for them to fall asleep, I toyed around with my own blade. I have a bitbeast too, not stolen, but given to me. I've had it for eight years now. Two years more than I've been on missions. I don't and I can't remember who gave it to me or where it was given to me, but I love my bitbeast, a whole lot. His name is Shade. Shade's real name was: "The Shadow Cat" but I thought it was too fancy, so I changed it to what it is now. Shade is a really big version of a black panther, with silvery armor, a huge and very sharp bade on his tail, and pearly white fangs. He's a sight for sore eyes, literally.

When I thought the time was right, I crept out of my hiding place, and sneaked my way through the room. I stopped at my first target, the closest one to me (duh!). He was blonde and kinda cute. I looked around for his blade, and found it in between the wall and his pillow. Not a very smart place to put it, but hey, who am I to judge? Piece of cake.  
Now on to my next target. He was snoring pretty loud for my taste. I heard him mumble something about his grandfather, so I knew this one was Tyson. I made my way to him without a sound; all you could hear was his snore and his mumbling. I found his blade under his pillow, and thank god he's a heavy sleeper, or else I would have gotten caught! (I moved his pillow too much and his head...sort of fell off it) I made my way to my last two "victims" passing by a weird kid hugging a laptop...............freaky.

I reached this guy, but I didn't have to look for his blade, it was just...there. I took it, but I felt kinda weird when I walked past him. I couldn't see his face from my angle, I felt like I've met him before, but I haven't interacted with anyone, or made any friends in a long time. (except my foster family and supervisors) Weird. Anyways, just one more to go.

How could my supervisors say this was hard? These bladebreakers are so careless, so ignorant, and so unaware of what I'm doing........... Okay, no more distractions. I need to finish so I can go home, have a nice bath, watch some TV, and relax.

"I'm gonna do it, I can do it!" I kept saying to myself stupidly. (I already knew I was gonna make it anyways.....)

As I reached the last bladebreaker, I stopped. He was holding it in his hand, gripping it as if he was afraid to lose it.

Argh!!! How can I get it now??? Well, I could tickle him, but what if he wasn't ticklish? I'd just wake him up. What if I yanked it out of his hand and made a run for it? But then I'd...

I was like that for about ten minutes or so, until I decided to carefully pull his fingers away, take the blade, and rocket out of there before he'd realize it was gone.

I got closer and closer, my heart racing faster and faster. I knelled down beside him, concentrating on the almost-mine blade. I looked up to see the face of my victim, and... GASP! a tiny, and yet silence breaking gasp escaped my lips.

>>_Ray! Could it be?!No.............It's not possible! He...he can't be...>>_

His eyes opened creating a very sleepy look on his face. After a moment of registration, and me praying for him to go back to sleep, his eyes widened, and he jumped back, causing me to fall and wake the others. The blades fell out of my pouch and I picked them up as fast as I could, when I was tackled and thrown to the ground. The air was sucked out of me big time, but I couldn't let them see that. I had to get out. I bolted for the door, but Ray was in the way, I thought of what to do, while still running. Then, it hit me! I kept running towards Ray and the door; the others were all beside him by the time I got there. As I got closer, they were ready to stop me, and I couldn't blame them, but anyways, I stopped abruptly in front of them, and made a sharp turn back towards the attic. Funny actually, you should have seen their faces, they tried to catch up to me but I was too fast for them.

They caught me outside, just at the exit. (You see, I got kinda lost in the attic so it sort of gave them a bit of time to get to the exit before I did) Someone caught me in a headlock; it was pretty tight, but not tight enough. In a very complicated andswift way, my legs reached his neck. I crossed them,and tightened. Maybe he didn't tightenhis gripso much because he knew I was a girl....... Pathetic! Anyways, he fell to the floor straining to get me off. My grip tightened while he tugged at my feet, obviously I was choking him, but I wasn't going to kill him!

•••••••••••••••••

* * *

I'm so sorry it's so short!!!! It's just......it looked so long when I wrote it ;; oh well sigh 

Please R&R!!!!! I really want this story to go far ya know?

Oh yeah!! And if you have any suggestions.........feel free to pass'em on!!!!


End file.
